


男古多味肉饼

by midasi636



Series: ofuru [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midasi636/pseuds/midasi636
Summary: 很多奇怪or猎奇设定的男古肉肉！无法接受的慎看！
Relationships: Oga Tatsumi/Furuichi Takayuki
Series: ofuru [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524077
Kudos: 1





	男古多味肉饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万字小短篇。  
两人成年体、古市要结婚、男鹿黑化、强制、微捆绑、结局HE

“哦！男鹿！好久不见。”  
“…古市？是好久不见了啊。”  
忽然的碰面，让许久不见的两人都愣了愣。  
古市下意识伸手抓了下后颈的头发，笑了笑。  
两人高中毕业后就去了不同的大学，因此也不像高中那样每天黏在一起了。古市考上了普通的大学，平平常常地上课、学习。男鹿则是上了稍差一点的大学，好歹是考上了大学，总不至于去上职校，家人也都松了一口气，虽然他还是打架，但是比起在高中时，已经克制了很多。  
大学时间过得很快，男鹿每天随便听听课，没课就去游戏厅打打电玩，有人找揍了就打架。总得来说还是和在高中的时候差不多，唯一不同的就是没有古市跟在身边了。他有时候也会想，为什么自己不努把力和古市上同一所大学呢，有时候又想，当时填志愿的时候为什么没有要古市和他继续上同一所学校呢？他说不出口，他知道古市和他不一样。  
而古市则开始每天过着平凡的日子，不再跟着男鹿，不再每天被打架充斥着生活。现在的生活更平常，没有男鹿的身影在前面，虽然一开始不习惯，心里有点空荡荡的，但强行习惯后也好多了。大二的时候和一个学妹在一起了，学妹性格挺好的，开朗可爱，和古市相处也和谐。

大学毕业后，古市找了家与自己专业对口的公司做着普通职员，收入不错，养老福利之类的也齐全，挺好的。他和女友已经稳定谈了三年恋爱了，他们本就约好等大学毕业，双方都找到工作了，一切都稳定下来后就结婚的。现在正在商定着结婚的事宜，双方家长见过面也都很满意，婚事也就定了下来。婚戒是之前两人一起选好的，今天他是来拿戒指的。  
而男鹿毕业后暂时没想到自己做什么工作好，他爸提出要他去自己好友的一个娱乐媒体公司先做做“安全管理”，他也没所谓，也就答应了。说白了就是保安。娱乐公司平常就鱼龙混杂的，做了一年多将近两年，不得不说有男鹿在，他一露出凶神恶煞的表情，也没什么人敢闹事了。部门领导看到了，想着男鹿父亲的关系，又觉着他不错，慢慢就把他提到了安全部部门经理的位置，其他安保人员对男鹿的武力值很是服气，也没有太多异议，有的私下还会喊他老大。  
古市看着面前穿着合身西服的男鹿，恍然又想起高中时候经常打架的男鹿，和现在西装革履的男鹿，怎么都无法联系起来。头发也剪短了，略显成熟的帅气。看起来熟悉，又陌生。  
公司为了统一管理而规定了上班要穿统一款式的“制服”，男鹿也没辙，虽然不习惯，但还是穿上了。

男鹿这时注意到了古市手上拎着的商品袋。  
“啊……这个是……”古市注意到男鹿的视线，有点不好意思地解释说：“嗯，我快结婚了……”  
“结婚……？”听到这个陌生的词语，男鹿觉得自己脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
“啊，到时候男鹿你会来的吧？我会给你发请柬的啦。”似乎是察觉到气氛有点尴尬，毕竟是一别四年多的好友，忽然见面就说自己要结婚了也太过突然，古市后面又补上了一句话。  
见男鹿沉默着没说话，似乎是在消化这个事实，古市开口调侃道：“没想到你在这里工作啊，挺帅气的啊！”  
“嗯……”男鹿似乎沉吟着想说什么，这时古市的手机响了起来。  
“啊，抱歉。”说着古市就示意了一下手机，走到旁边几步接了起来，“好，那我就在门口等你。”男鹿听到古市说，隐隐还可以听到电话那头是个女人的声音。或者说，是古市的未婚妻？  
古市挂了电话见男鹿还在等自己，有点抱歉：“那个，男鹿你也快下班了吧。我在这等我女朋友，她在这里上班，马上下来了。虽然有点遗憾，今天就没法和你聚啦，不然我们改天再约？结婚之前我一定会请你吃饭的啦！”  
他的女友是新闻系的，毕业后就在这家媒体公司做编辑。说来也巧，或许她还和男鹿见过面呢。只不过古市因为是新入职的职员，一直工作很忙，所以之前都没有来过女友上班的地方。女友也很忙，很少会要他来接，今天因为要拿婚戒，所以他提前请假了，才有空过来。没想到会遇到好久不见的男鹿。  
说着他就看到自己女友小跑了过来，“贵之！久等了吧。啊，这位是……”她注意到了站在一旁的男鹿，西装胸口的口袋夹着工作牌，男鹿辰巳，安保部经理。  
“哦，这是男鹿，我从小就认识的好友。”古市简单介绍了一下：“男鹿，这是我女朋友，佐仓。”  
“啊，你好。”佐仓打招呼道。  
“……你好。”男鹿没什么表情，木然道。  
“那……我们就先走了，我们再另约时间吧。”古市看男鹿似乎不太开心，不想再多聊的样子，就提出告别了。  
“…嗯。”男鹿应了一声。  
“琴江，走吧。”古市牵着女友的手走了。  
男鹿看着古市牵着女友离开的背影深色莫名，女友落他半步，好像和他们以前的样子重叠了。

……

自从那天和古市再遇后，男鹿就一直在想从高中之后，他从大学开始到现在这么长时间的浑浑噩噩都是为了什么。没有尽力去考上古市要去的学校，也没有勇气要求古市继续和自己一起上烂学校。上了不同的大学，却一次都没有主动去找过古市。  
——是为了忘记古市十几年来的陪伴，重新回到一个人的状态。  
而现在古市却出现在自己面前，说着他要结婚的话。  
这打破了男鹿这四年来假装平常下来的内心。每每想到那天遇到古市的情景，还有他和女友牵着手离开的背影，他的内心就越来越不平静，终于做了一个决定。

古市接到男鹿的联系的时候还觉得神奇，他邀请自己去他家玩，难得。以前男鹿几乎没有主动找过他，都是他去找男鹿。而且这么久了，两人竟然一直都没有更换过联系方式，但他们大学四年来却鲜少联系，仿佛心照不宣似的。

今天正好是休息日，古市也不知道处出于什么心态，还暗搓搓地稍微打扮了一番。来到男鹿家，原来他工作后不久就搬出来住了，是公司福利、可以便宜租住的公寓，环境也还不错，公寓里面也挺干净整洁的。  
古市不可思议地参观了一番后，惊奇道：“男鹿你自己打扫啊？”  
男鹿拿来饮料，放了一杯在客厅的茶几上，自己往沙发上一靠，并不怎么招呼古市，斜他一眼：“想什么呢，当然是请钟点工啊。”  
“哦哦，哈哈，也是！我想你也不可能自己打扫卫生啦！”古市也跟着笑，在沙发上坐了下来，也没客气，拿起水杯喝了起来。

男鹿看向古市，白皙的侧脸，仰起头喝着他倒的饮料，喉结一动一动的。两人口头谈笑间好像又和以前一样了，仿佛都没有度过缺失彼此的那四年一样。  
“什么时候结婚？”男鹿问。  
“两个月后。”古市放下水杯回答。  
男鹿看到他手指上戴着的戒指，神色莫名有点冷下来了：“领证了？”  
“嘿嘿，还没有，打算下个月去领，婚礼是在两个月后。”古市没有察觉男鹿面无表情下的冷意。  
“哦。”男鹿也放下水杯，侧过身，“要看电视么？”虽然这么问，他却越过古市拿过了遥控器，直接打开了电视。  
“嗯。”男鹿已经打开了电视，一瞬间被男鹿的气息包围了的古市后知后觉地应了一声。  
电视里播放着晨间剧，两人一时间也沉默了下来，心不在焉地看着电视剧。  
气氛怪怪的。是因为四年不见，两人之间陌生了么，总觉得男鹿不是很开心呢……

古市越看越困，忍不住手搁在沙发扶手上，手撑着头一点一点的，最终忍不住睡了过去。男鹿扶住因睡着而向沙发另一侧倒过去的古市，扶过来后，看他睡熟了，男鹿将古市抱了起来，向房间走去。男鹿掂量了一下古市的体重，怎么还这么轻。就这样能照顾好女人么。  
男鹿轻轻将古市放在自己的床上，看了看古市，今天穿得真好看。是为了来见他么。  
他打开了抽屉，有一瞬间的迟疑和心软，可是只要一想到这样的古市以后将属于别人，他就被内心更多的占有欲侵占了所有思绪。  
以为就算不说出来也可以一直在一起的默契，在两人选择了不同的大学、在古市即将结婚面前就是个笑话。

……

古市迷迷糊糊醒来，觉得睡得不太舒服。不对，奇怪的是为什么大白天的他就在男鹿家看电视犯困睡着了呢，这也太丢脸了吧。  
等等……总觉得怪怪的！身上好冷！双手吊着好难受？！  
古市彻底醒过神来，发现他躺在一个双人床上，上半身的衣服被脱掉了。仰头一看，他的双手正被绳子吊着，绳子的另一端稳定地捆在床头的床柱上。  
“醒了啊。”  
这时男鹿打开门走了进来，他也上半身没有穿衣服，下半身还围着浴巾，浑身水汽，是刚洗完澡。他的手还在擦着头发。他从高中时候就一直是半长发，工作后嫌整天穿着西装，头发在脖子后面杵着不舒服，就去剪了短发，竟还让他更多了一份成年男人的帅气。  
古市朝男鹿看过去，发现他居然洗澡了，看到男鹿裸露出来的身材，不由得有些羡慕。看起来就很结实的胸肌、形状饱满好看却不会显得太过筋肉的腹肌、腹股沟还有诱人的人鱼线，平添几分男人的性感。他好像还又长高了一点……配上略湿的短发，竟让他觉得有些心跳不已的帅气。  
不对！现在不是想这个的时候！！  
“男鹿，你、你这是干嘛啊！”总不会是要吊打他吧，好歹也是个成年人了的古市，怎么看都觉得现在的情况不像啊！  
“你说呢？”男鹿脸上没什么表情，他走过来站在床边，俯视着古市，表情显得有些冷漠，这让古市觉得现在的男鹿陌生又可怕。  
不会、是他想的那样吧？！  
男鹿没有再说什么，他也上了床，他撑在古市上方，头发上还没擦干的水珠顺着男鹿的头发落到古市的脸上。他一手撑在床上，另一手落在古市的身上，手指从上往下地掠过古市的身体，引得古市一阵颤栗，手臂上泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，乳头也因着颤栗的刺激硬了起来。  
“你这副身体，”男鹿直起了上半身，不再撑在古市上方，他的手指停在古市的腹部，“能够满足女人么？”  
“你说什么——！”男鹿的话明显有些侮辱意味。古市不明白自己哪里惹到男鹿了，要被他这样羞辱，是因为他即将结婚，让他看不顺眼了？不，男鹿这家伙根本没有那种嫉妒心啊！  
古市的皮带早已在他睡着的时候就被男鹿取下了，裤链也被拉开了一半，露出里面的内裤，可以说古市的裤子呈半脱的状态。男鹿的手钩住古市的裤链，并往下带。  
“你操过女人么？你和她做过么？”男鹿越说越过分，手上的动作也是更加过分，他说到最后竟然一举拉下了古市的裤子。  
“你、……！你放开！！”  
下半身的裤子忽然被脱了下去，古市反抗地缩起了腿，想夹住裤子不让男鹿扯下去。遭到反抗的男鹿也很不爽，他直接把古市的裤子给全部扯了下来，包括内裤。  
——古市现在整个人都被他扒光了。

浑身被脱光地躺在另一个男人面前，这样的羞耻感让古市涨得满脸通红。而且这个男人还是他从小到大的好友，男鹿！  
既气愤，又羞耻。  
古市想合起腿挡住自己裸露的下身，男鹿却不让他如愿，他的力气更大，直接两手将古市的双腿大大地撑开。  
！！！！！  
感觉到男鹿的视线落在他的双腿间，强烈的羞耻感遍布全身，古市气得眼睛都红了。  
“哦——”  
男鹿充满意味的感叹声更让古市羞愤得想直接晕过去。

男鹿看到古市沉睡的下身，和后方紧闭的菊穴，觉得喉咙干渴，下身也有些发紧。  
和高中无意中瞥到的样子相差不大，还是那么粉嫩，看来并没有做多少那种事。但是到底有没有和女人做过，他可无法确定啊。  
“颜色这么粉嫩，没有做过？古市你还是处男？”男鹿故意激将逼问他。  
“……”古市侧过头不看他，拒绝回答他这种色情的问题，“够了吧！你恶作剧够了就放开我，再这样就算是你，我也要生气了！”  
男鹿并不把古市的威胁放在身上，古市一直软绵绵的，就算生气又能怎么样呢。男鹿没接话，转身拿过他一开始放在床尾被单下的润滑剂，扭开盖子，挤了一些在手指上，又挤了一些滴落在古市绵软的下身上。  
古市不回答也无所谓，他有的是办法让他回答！  
“……！”  
润滑剂冰凉的感觉滴在下身，印得古市一惊。一看男鹿，他竟然不知道什么时候摸出了一管润滑剂。男鹿一手摸上古市的下身揉弄，另一手沾满了润滑剂的手指竟然直接朝着古市淡色的菊穴插了进去。  
“啊！”  
后面突然被进入的奇怪感觉让古市惊呼出声。更让他难过的是，对他做这种事的人，竟是男鹿！从小一直保护他不被别人欺负的男鹿，如今也和别人一样在欺负他。虽然是不同意义的欺负，但这也让古市很难以接受。  
“后面这么紧，看来这里没做过啊。”男鹿一边对古市前后进攻，一边随口说道。  
可他说出的话却让古市觉得心里发冷。他看错男鹿了！他没有这样会侮辱他的朋友！  
虽然古市的心里很难受，身体却在男鹿前后的玩弄下，诚实地起了反应。男鹿一手揉弄着古市的前面，另一手在古市后面戳刺抽插，还在寻找刺激敏感的那个地方，这样古市想不起反应都难。  
“嗯……够了吧男鹿！你要……啊！要捉弄我到什么时候！”  
古市想阻止男鹿，却总是被他弄得一阵酥麻传遍下半身，弄得他话也没法好好说。  
古市的话刚说完，男鹿就停下了动作，在后穴抽插的手指也抽了出来。古市心里松了口气，还以为男鹿终于欺负够了，准备结束这场无稽的捉弄了。  
没想到男鹿接下来的动作却是……扯下了他自己的浴巾！？

古市看着眼前的画面，这一刻他是真的感到害怕了。  
男鹿的下面高昂地挺立着，对着他。  
“当然是，做到最后啊。”  
男鹿恶劣地笑了一下。  
接着不等古市躲避的动作做出来，就抓住了古市的双腿，两手按住古市的大腿，向两边分开。古市回过神来想要反抗，企图用脚去踢男鹿，却被男鹿轻松挡下，然后用更大的力气摁住他的双腿，让他无法再动弹。  
他怎么忘了男鹿在打架这方面超厉害！他根本没法反抗男鹿。  
“不行……不要，男鹿……”  
古市感到男鹿的硬挺已经抵着他的后穴了，触感炙热。  
不行啊！！那里怎么能进来？！  
古市看到男鹿怒张的硬挺——那么大……怎么可能进得来？  
就算后穴刚才已经被男鹿用润滑剂玩弄了好一会，古市还是觉得害怕极了。他的身体都开始轻颤。  
“已经停不下来了…”男鹿一边往里面顶，一边不容置喙地低声说。  
“不要……不…！啊啊！”  
男鹿强势的、无法逃避的插入，让古市感到被涨裂般的细密刺痛感从后穴传来，强烈的刺痛感让他的后穴不由自主地向里收缩着，男鹿也被古市忽然紧缩的后穴夹得闷哼一声，古市的后穴因为疼痛而收缩得厉害，甚至夹得男鹿也有点痛，但他的下身却还在继续往里面插入，古市的痛呼中都忍不住带上了哭腔。  
“不要…出去……你出去……呜……好痛…混蛋…混蛋男鹿…”  
古市被刺激的眼中浮出了生理泪水，男鹿看到了古市眼中的眼泪，原本一直兀自强硬的内心终于被触动，等他全部插进去后，这才停下，没有马上动作。  
“好紧…放松点…你别乱动，我不想你受伤。”男鹿语气有些松动，但此刻古市根本听不进这些。  
“……你滚开！不想我受伤就不要对我做这种事！！混蛋！恶心！”男鹿暂时没有动作，让古市也缓了过来，他前面被男鹿玩硬起来的下身也因为后穴的疼痛而软了下去。  
男鹿刚刚才因为看到古市的泪水而有些软下来的心思，又因为古市的话而重新硬起了心肠。  
“是么。看来你还有力气骂我。”  
男鹿冷笑一声，也不再为了让古市习惯而停住不动了，直接就开始抽插起来。他看到古市下面并没有流血，他刚才因为古市一直喊疼，又挤了不少润滑剂上去，现在看他这幅样子，看来是有力气继续了。  
“……！呃、嗯！”  
受到男鹿攻击的古市有点后悔了，不该逞能，为了一时嘴快骂了男鹿。以前那些骂男鹿的人可都是被他揍了的。骂他恶心是故意的，想要男鹿生气直接抽身离开，没想到反而激怒了他让他直接开始了动作。  
“嗯！唔唔！”古市咬住了嘴唇，男鹿刚才全部插进去后停了好一会，后来又挤了不少润滑液去润滑，后面的疼痛感缓解了许多，真是可恶的体贴……他现在很羞耻于自己因为男鹿的撞击而发出的奇怪声音。  
男鹿一边摁着古市的双腿抽插，一边喘着气又一次问他:“你和那女人这么做过没有？”  
“嗯唔……唔……”古市努力压抑着自己每次被男鹿撞进来就忍不住溢出来的呻吟，对于男鹿问的话权当没听到，并不回答男鹿。  
不回答。不回答是吧。  
男鹿有点生气，但是又没办法对古市下别的狠手了，只能更加凶狠地干他。  
让他开口。  
男鹿想着便伸手去捏古市的下巴，让他松开咬住的唇。  
“嗯啊……不行……太快了……啊！”  
古市一松开咬着的唇，又承受着男鹿暴风般快速又强力的抽插，终于忍不住开口了。甚至男鹿最后一下狠狠蹭过他体内敏感的那个地方，怪异的感觉好像要从体内涌出来，让他更是忍不住大声地叫了出来。  
男鹿找到了那地方，又恶笑了一下，这下不怕古市不求饶了。  
古市看到男鹿的坏笑，竟觉得又邪恶又有点被帅到。不对！不能这么觉得，他这是被男鹿奴役惯了么！被他这么对待竟然还觉得他有那么点帅？！脑子中邪了吗！  
“啊啊……呜……别、别顶那里……啊！”  
“说不说？”男鹿一边对着古市的敏感点抽插摩擦，一边逼问。  
“说什么……啊……嗯…”古市的眼神有些茫然，身体被男鹿顶得往上一耸一耸的。  
“你知道的，不要让我再问。”男鹿惩罚地一直停在古市的敏感点，细细地挺动、研磨。  
“嗯嗯……不要……啊……别、别磨那里了……我受不了了呜呜……”  
这回古市是真的被男鹿欺负的哭了出来。古市的前面也被男鹿顶得再次硬了起来，甚至顶端还流出了一些腺液。  
“说。”男鹿先抽出来一大半，穴口又软又滑的肠肉都恨不得要被他带出来，复又狠狠地插进去，穴口的肠肉又跟着被他插回去，次次都撞过古市的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊！没有、没有做过……啊啊！没有和她做过……呜……放过我…嗯啊…你放过我吧……”  
虽然不知道为什么男鹿非要执着这个问题，但一直被男鹿抵着那里折磨，古市实在受不了了，他快被后穴里渐渐升起来的麻痒，和每次被男鹿狠狠插进来摩擦后穴时，就有自尾椎升起来一直到穴肉里，又传遍整个胯部的酥麻快感给逼疯了，慢慢开始食髓知味。  
他从来不知道，和男人做……用后面也可以这么爽……总觉得再这样下去，就变得不像自己了，会变得喜欢上这种感觉，会离不开男鹿吧……再这样下去，他还怎么和佐仓结婚呢？！

“…还有呢？”男鹿还没有得到最满意的答案，但他也因为两人这疯狂交合的快感而喘着粗气，穴道水润、穴肉嫩滑、穴口又紧致，加上古市带着茫然却又泛着情潮，不自知的诱人表情，以及他终于得到古市的满足心理，简直爽到升天！  
男鹿一边无法自制地、凶狠地顶进去，喘着气，堪称粗暴地问：“说，你是不是第一次做爱？我操得你爽不爽？嗯？你喜不喜欢？”一边又伸出手去抚弄古市的前面，前后夹击！  
“嗯……是、啊……我是处男…！啊啊……是第一次……做、啊！做爱！……呜！第一次是…嗯啊…是和男鹿……是和你！别、那里……嗯嗯……好爽…啊…男鹿操得我好爽……噫啊啊！！”  
古市被下身传来的强烈快感给整得脑袋都浑浑噩噩了，后面好爽，前面也好爽……感觉再这样下去，过不了多久就要高潮了……  
因此他嘴巴也没了松紧，只知道胡言乱语顺着男鹿的问题答应着了。甚至男鹿早就放松了禁锢他双腿的力道，古市却自己不由自主的，一腿一边地贴着男鹿结实的大腿和腰部，就差双腿缠上去了。  
古市彻底放弃了抵抗，全然顺着男鹿来，却没想到这正是男鹿想听到的淫词荡语，男鹿听到他这么淫荡又直白的承认，又感觉古市的双腿主动贴着自己，很是满意。像是为了给古市奖励似的，他下半身越操越猛，又一次摁上古市双腿的手，一用力，竟然把古市摁得整个下半身腾空而起！  
“嗯……古市……你是我的…是我的——”  
得到满意的答案，身心都很愉悦，让男鹿爽得快要射了，他越来越快地冲刺，最后一击更是用力撞进古市体内的更深处，连根部都深深挺了进去，带着男人射精时的性感沉吟，一股股的直接射在了古市体内。  
“啊啊啊……！”  
古市被男鹿突然将他按得腾空而起惊到，又承受着他射精前这么猛烈地抽插撞击，竟然也被插得直接射了出来，黏黏糊糊的乳白液体都喷射在自己的肚子上，后面也被男鹿插得一塌糊涂，整个下体都湿软得不行。

男鹿全部射了进去，高潮后的两人一时间没有说话，只有高潮余韵中的喘息。他缓了一会，手上力道减小，先将古市腾空的下半身放下来，再将下身抽了出来。  
古市的后穴还没能闭合上，男鹿射进去的精液混着润滑液、或许还有古市后穴自己分泌出的一些体液，跟着男鹿抽出的动作流了一些出来。他的下身一时还硬着没有消退下去，上面还带着水光和一些乳白色的混合液体。  
两人的下面都是泥泞不堪，又都是处男，也都是第一次和男人做。男鹿是凭着一股怒气才会把他和古市的初次做得这么猛烈。  
他们都喘着粗气，却也是爽到了极致。古市更是像虚脱了一般，本来承受的一方就更辛苦，男鹿还这么凶猛，对第一次承受的古市来说很是辛苦了。

缓过来的男鹿继续沉默着把捆着古市双臂的绳子也解了下来。古市的手被吊了这么久，两臂酸软，现在男鹿就算把他放下来了，他也提不起力气，抬不起手去揍男鹿了。没法揍他，也不想理他。  
两人沉默了一会，男鹿先开口说:“我抱你去洗澡。”  
到这一步也无所谓羞不羞耻了，古市已经自暴自弃地就那样躺着，本来不想理他，现在见男鹿的手又要伸过来，他本能地一缩。  
男鹿看到古市躲避他的动作，刚才因为古市说第一次是和他，而且好爽的时候，他心底那份雀跃起来的心情又骤然一沉，抿了下嘴又沉默了。  
古市看着男鹿的抿嘴沉默的样子感到讽刺，他现在这幅委屈模样是做给谁看啊？刚才捆着他的、逼问他有没有和女友做爱的、之后一直强上他的，还、还那样猛干他就为了逼他说那些破廉耻的淫荡话语的……难道不是他男鹿辰巳？有本事玩捆绑强奸没本事事后面对他？！虽、虽然最后他被弄得很爽……但一开始并不是他愿意的！甚至还搞这么一出药晕、捆绑、强制！四年多不见，男鹿辰巳咋这么能呢？！  
“……为什么？”  
两人又沉默了半晌，古市觉得自己的力气也恢复了些，他用自己酸软的胳膊，勉强撑着床坐了起来。只想知道答案。  
“……”这次轮到男鹿不回答了。只不过古市是不会用男鹿的方法，去让他开口了。  
“男鹿，为什么要这样对我？我结婚，就让你这么看不顺眼吗？你一定要用这种方法，来破坏我的人生吗？”古市每问出一个问题，声音就越来越颤抖，问到最后终于忍不住哽咽了。

他想到自己前十几年一直跟在男鹿身边，他以为两人是好朋友，他也以为他们会一直在一起，但是填志愿的时候，男鹿却从头到尾都没有说要他和他一起。所以他抱着试探的心理，填了另外的学校，男鹿竟然也没阻止。他想大概男鹿也觉得够了吧。两人上了不同的大学，各自过着不同的生活，走上不同的人生。  
为什么，他要现在出来打乱这些？或许是他不应该，告诉男鹿这件事的。他不懂男鹿到底想怎么样。

“我，不是……”男鹿张了张嘴，面对古市的质问，忽然觉得自己的任何辩解都是无力的。毕竟他已经做出了这种事情。  
他抬眼看向古市，总是看着他的澄澈的眼睛里，现在却因为他而满是伤心难过。  
男鹿再也忍不住了，心一横，凑过去，双手握住古市的肩膀，无视古市有些害怕和抗拒他的样子，然后低头亲上了古市的唇。  
他可以清楚地看到，古市惊讶地瞪大了眼，又惊讶得微微张开了嘴，他就顺势将舌头挤了进去。  
古市惊讶过后想后退，却被男鹿眼疾手快地按住了后脑勺。  
“唔……唔……”  
刚才做的时候两人完全没有亲吻，甚至没有任何爱抚与温存，只有粗暴直接的抽插。也对，这本来就是一场强迫。  
而现在他们却在亲吻。

一吻结束，古市被男鹿吸咬得舌头都麻木了，再说不出质问男鹿的话了。  
男鹿却主动解释了:“因为我喜欢你啊。不想要你和别的女人在一起，甚至结婚。听到你说要结婚，看到你跟那女人感情很好的样子，我就很生气……越想越生气……所以就想，要得到你。”  
古市听得一时不知道该说什么，没想到男鹿会先对他表白。他想问，既然这样为什么要上大学的时候没有阻止或挽留他呢。他以为男鹿或许是不需要他这个“跟班”了……刚进大学的时候，身边没有男鹿，天知道他花了多久，才让自己不去想他，让自己绝对不要主动去找他，不要再打扰男鹿的生活。  
而男鹿也是认为，平常总是粘着他的古市却没有问“我们大学还是填同一所学校吧”这样的话，或许是不想再当他的“跟班”了吧。虽然在他心里，古市并不是跟班，而是他早已习惯的，最特别、最喜欢的人。只不过他以前一直疏于表达，所以在别人眼里，都以为他只是把古市当作跟班。平常古市看起来总是很开朗、很没心没肺，男鹿以为这样的古市会一直和他在一起，所以从来没有说过表白的话。说不定在古市的心里，也认为自己只是把他当作一个跟班吧。  
两人就这样对彼此心生误会，却又心照不宣地选择了不同的学校，都以为对方或许想要新的生活，谁也没有多问那么一句“要一起去么？”这样的话。

“…如果你真的没法接受的话…对你做出这样的事…对不起。”  
这头男鹿说了最后一句话。  
古市回过神来，觉得稀奇。这么多年来，他都没有见过男鹿对谁道过歉，看来彼此错过的四年多里，真的发生了很多改变。  
古市犹豫了，和女友的三年感情也不是作假的。他是真的想在忘了对男鹿的感情之后，找一个好女人，谈恋爱，然后结婚成家。虽然或许不会是他对男鹿的那种感情。所以，虽然女友也有暗示他，两人可以做一些更亲密的行为时，他坚持要留到结婚，因为不想因此耽误另一个人。  
可事到如今，双方都已经谈到这个地步了，如果他再反悔，会产生一系列的不良反应。可是……让他就这样和好不容易跟他心意相通的男鹿错过一辈子，他的内心，却更不想。

男鹿见古市一直不说话，以为他还是无法接受这种事情，他握了握拳头，强忍几秒，又松了开来，仿佛用这几秒，接受了这个事实。  
——古市想和女人结婚，并不想接受他的感情。  
他假装平静地说:“那，你清理一下，然后我送你回去。”  
“……”古市看了男鹿一眼，这货拔屌无情？！强上他之后平平淡淡地剖个白，再平平淡淡地道个歉，最后还平平淡淡地要他收拾干净走人？！果然笨蛋男鹿还是笨蛋男鹿！！依旧那么神经大条！！！

男鹿已经先行下床了，古市慢吞吞地移动到床边，他缩了缩后穴，忍住后面黏腻的感觉，感觉好奇怪……也不再管自己后穴里流出来的混合液体会弄脏男鹿的床了，他双腿伸下去踏在铺在地上的地毯上。  
毛绒绒的，好舒服。毛绒绒的地毯，不像男鹿的风格呢。他心想。  
他双手撑着床边，低头看着脚下踩着的地毯，然后别别扭扭地低声说:“……我现在反悔的话，我爸妈还有女方家里，都会很生气的。”  
男鹿停住往房门口走去的脚步，体会了一下古市话里的意思。  
古市、他的意思是？！  
他——不结婚了吗？！

男鹿猛地转过身，快步到古市面前，蹲下，抬头和古市低着的头对视:“古市！你是说——你，不结了？”  
古市忽然看到男鹿的脸又出现在自己眼前，而且刚才还发生了并不愉快的强制关系……他一时还有点无法直视男鹿的脸。  
他移开视线，嫌弃地说:“你先把衣服穿起来啊，辣眼睛。而且刚才的事，别想我轻易就原谅你，就算你是男鹿！强奸男人也不对！”  
男鹿想想他一开始进房间的时候古市看到他的身材的时候明明是一脸羡慕，现在却一脸别扭地说他辣眼睛。  
但他还是果断承认错误:“是，我错了，对不起…没有给你一个好的初体验，我会补偿你的，用以后的一辈子补偿你！”  
“……？？你在说什么啊！！”什么初体验！什么用一辈子来补偿啊！！这是什么黄暴的土味情话？！笨蛋男鹿！！！古市听得耳根都烧了起来。  
“还有、我女朋友也会伤心、生气的啊！”  
“长辈们还有那女孩的怒火，我都会和你一起去面对的。”男鹿突然正经地承诺。  
哦豁，要结婚就左一个“那女人”右一个“那女人”，不结了就变成“那女孩”了。古市¬_¬男鹿。  
“你……嗯。”

“古市…真好。”男鹿半跪在床边，凑过去，带着点小心翼翼，轻轻环住古市的腰，头也靠在古市的锁骨上，感受了一下面前被自己环住的人，是真的属于他了……他轻声说了句。  
古市没说话，心里却有些触动。他撑在床边的手指动了动，有点想去摸他的头，又忍住了！现在才不能轻易原谅男鹿呢！要趁机好好地奴役他！把以前的都讨回来！  
男鹿顿了顿，接着说：“要去洗澡么？”  
古市暗自镇定下来，故意满脸倨傲地点点头应允。  
男鹿马上站起来把古市横抱了起来，朝浴室走去，顺便还说了句：“再来一次吧——”  
很好，男鹿成功让古市几秒内就破功：“男鹿辰巳！！你滚啊！！！！”他在男鹿稳稳的手臂中挣扎了起来。  
“你叫的真好听，以后也叫我的名字吧。”男鹿面不改色，意有所指地说着前半句，甚至还把脸凑过去给古市打：“等下我会让你更爽的……还要不要？”  
“你！！…快去浴室！流出来了！”  
“什么流出来了？”男鹿故意问。  
“你@#&:~@…”

虽然，虽然第一次有点可怕，后来却是爽到可怕。整件事是奇怪的发展，最后却变成了和男鹿HE了……也算……也算不错吧……


End file.
